


(Never Gonna Fall For) Modern Love

by sweettears90



Series: Alex/Hank Series [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Surprise! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something fishy is going on with Alex, and Kara is going to get to the bottom of it. First she flies her mom out without telling Kara anything about it, and now she's asking Kara to come to the Courthouse, ASAP. Hank/Alex fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Never Gonna Fall For) Modern Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of playing around with the idea of doing some other stories featuring the relationship between Hank and Alex that I'd started on my other story, And He Hated That, but I wasn't too sure about it. However, after all of the super positive responses that I received after I posted it up, I decided to write some more. 
> 
> This hasn't been proof-read, so please let me know if you spot any errors!
> 
> Also, you can pry the David Bowie references in my stories from my cold, dead hands. :D

Kara knew that something was wrong the second that she unlocked the door to her apartment. It had been a quiet day, both as Kara Danvers, but also as Supergirl. She’d been looking forward to relaxing in front of the TV, maybe with some leftover Chinese from the other night. However, that might have to wait.

It wasn’t the first time that something had gotten into her apartment, and Kara was on alert, checking the usual places— including the ceiling. 

“Kara!” 

“Mom?” Kara was more than a little surprised to see her foster-mother come out from the guest bedroom. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know that you were coming into town!”

“Didn’t Alex tell you?” Eliza asked with some surprise. 

“Tell me what?” Kara asked. Sometimes when Alex got busy with her work for the DEO, the two sisters barely had time to say hello to each other when they were putting alien baddies away. The two of them hadn’t exactly had a lot of time for catching up. But Kara had thought that their mother coming to town would have been super important, and Alex would have at least told her.

“I’m not quite sure what brought this on, but Alex called me up the other week and asked if I’d come out for a few days. She even offered to buy me a plane ticket. Who am I to say no to coming to see my girls?” Eliza crossed the room and embraced her foster-daughter warmly. “I hardly ever see you anymore, and most of the news I hear of you is on the national news! Imagine that, your own mother, reduced to hearing about the antics of her daughters from David Muir! You can fly, but do you ever think of coming to visit me every once in a while?”

“I’m sorry, mom,” Kara said as she was seized with guilt. But, mothers had a way of doing that to people, Kara supposed. “But I’m happy that you’re here, regardless of why! I was going to just have leftover Chinese food for dinner, but we should go out. Catch up a little!”

“Of course,” Eliza agreed quickly. “You pick a place, and I’ll pay. Only…” She paused, halfway to the sofa to grab her purse, which was sitting there. “I haven’t heard anything from Alex since she called to tell me that I should come. Don’t you think that it’s a bit odd?”

“She’s been pretty busy with her work for the DEO,” Kara said carefully. She watched her mom’s face to see how she’d react towards that. Eliza had never exactly been overly happy with Alex’s decision to join the same organization that had ended up killing her husband and Alex’s father. “I’m… not exactly sure what she’s been doing, but I’m sure that it’s important. She’s second in command now, and she has a lot of responsibility.”

“Well, maybe her work is the reason why she’s called me out here,” Eliza said with a bright smile that seemed a bit forced to Kara. “But I’m sure that we’ll both find out in time! Let’s go, because I’m starving!”

* * *

Kara didn’t have to wait too long to find out why Alex had flown their mother into town. The next afternoon, she got a text from her foster sister. 

“Come to 3618 August Street ASAP! As Kara Danvers only.”

Kara’s interest was definitely piqued now. The message seemed urgent, but it couldn’t have been all that important if Alex was asking for Kara instead of Supergirl. And the address…? It was city hall. Why was Alex asking to meet her at city hall?

Kara quickly made her excuses to Winn and James, who would cover for her, before she hurried from the building and caught a cab that would take her to city hall. 

As she entered the building, she ran into her foster-mother. “Did you get a text from Alex asking to meet you here, too?” Eliza asked her foster-daughter.

“Yeah,” Kara said with growing confusion. “Let me text her to find out where she is…” However, before Kara could finish writing out a text to Alex, Hank Henshaw, of all people, strode over towards them.

“Kara, Mrs. Danvers,” he said with his usual politeness. Kara felt as if her head would explode with all of the questions that she had at the moment. 

“Mr. Henshaw,” Eliza said with an eerie coolness to her tone. 

“Hank, what are you doing here? Did Alex ask you to come here, too?” Kara asked him finally. 

“Er… something like that,” he said quickly. Kara felt as though he was hiding something, and he seemed awfully nervous. “Alex is upstairs right now. She told me to fetch the two of you.” 

Eliza and Kara exchanged a befuddled look as they followed Hank down the hall and up a flight of stairs. Finally, he opened the door that was marked “Hon. Curnutt”.

A woman, who Kara was sure was “Honor Curnutt”, was waiting for them beyond. She looked a little bit like Imelda Staunton, Kara thought.

“Ah, I see that you found them. Good,” Curnutt said with a slight nod of her head. “Please you two, have a seat.” She gestured to the visitor’s chairs that were against the wall. Eliza and Kara exchanged another puzzled look as they sunk onto the chairs.

After a second, the door opened again and Alex came into the room. “Good. Now that we’re all here, we can begin,” Curnutt said. She went to stand in front of her desk, and motioned Hank and Alex forward. Alex reached out to grab Hank’s hand, and Kara didn’t really think anything of it until Curnutt continued. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Henry Charles Henshaw and Alexandra Katherine Danvers.”

Kara’s jaw just about dropped to the ground. MARRIED?! Hank and Alex were getting MARRIED?! When had any of this happened? 

Kara liked to think that she knew everything that was going on in her foster-sister’s life, including the men that she dated. Or rather, as the case may be, didn’t date. Because Alex didn’t date. (Barring, of course, the instances that Alex played along with Max Lord’s schemes, but that had been before he’d tried to clone Kara and have her killed…)

There was no way that Kara could have missed Alex and Hank being a couple. 

But as Kara looked between the two of them, observed the way that they looked at one another, she could see the way that they looked at each other. Like the person standing in front of them was the only person in the world who mattered. Obviously, this was not something that they randomly decided to do for funsies. 

Not like Alex nor Hank were people who did the entire Brittany Spears marriage thing. 

Kara looked quickly over to her foster-mother and saw the same emotions flash across Eliza’s face. This was just as much of a surprise for Eliza as it was for Kara. 

Curnutt as well as Alex and Hank seemed oblivious to Kara’s and Eliza’s astonishment and shock over what was happening. Curnutt continued. “Do you, Henry Charles Henshaw, take Alexandra Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Hank replied without hesitation. 

“And do you, Alexandra Katherine Danvers, take Henry Henshaw to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Again, it was delivered without hesitation. 

“At this time, I have been told that the bride and groom wish to speak their own vows,” Curnutt said with a faint smile. 

“Yes,” Hank said with a slight nod of his head. “Alex.” He gently caressed her name, as if it was the most wonderful name in the world. He started to speak in the language that they spoke on Mars. 

Kara wasn’t familiar enough with the language to understand what he was saying. However, Alex was nodding her head slightly every couple of seconds, and tears started to fall gently from her eyes. She seemed to understand him, or at least enough of his meaning, even if nobody else could. 

Finally, after about two minutes of talking, Hank fell silent. Alex reached up and gently rubbed the tears from her eyes with her free hand. The judge turned her attention to Alex. 

“Hank,” Alex started, her voice thick with her tears. “I never would have imagined that life would take us down the path that it has. The path that we’ve gone down hasn’t always been easy, and there were a lot of times that I questioned myself. Questioned my actions, my sanity… But the one thing that I never once questioned was my unwavering love for you. You’ve given my life meaning in a lot of ways that I can’t even begin to explain.” 

She paused, and without turning her head, her eyes first went to the judge, and then over to Kara and her mother. “The time that I’ve spent with you has been some of the happiest time of my life. I’m uncertain of what the future might hold for us, but I know what I will be able to handle whatever life throws at me so long as you are by my side.” 

“By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!” Curnutt announced. 

Hank and Alex closed the distance between them and gave the other a tender but short kiss. Still with lingering confusion, Kara and Eliza clapped for them. 

“And now, one final thing,” Curnutt said as she went behind her desk. She pulled out some papers. “I need for the witnesses to sign the marriage license.” 

On wooden legs, Kara stood and followed her mother over to Curnutt’s desk. First, Alex and Hank signed it, then Eliza, and then Kara. 

“Congratulations, you two,” Curnutt said as she shook their hands. “I wish you a lot of happiness.”

“Thank you,” Hank said with a little less sourness than he usually treated everybody. Alex was all smiles. 

The four of them left the office, and stood out in the hall for a second. 

“I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me about… any of this!” Kara exclaimed as soon as they were alone. “I should have thrown you a bachelorette party! We should have had a wedding shower! You should have worn something better than… a pants suit! Alex, it’s your wedding, and you wore a black pants suit!”

“What’s wrong with this?” Alex said as she looked down at her outfit. 

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Hank said sharply. “Come on, we have reservations at French Castle.”

“I was where we had our first date,” Alex explained as they made their way down the stairs. 

“Well, discounting that other instance,” Hank said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Alex pulled a face, and he responded with a bright smile. 

It was in that instant that Kara fully realized how much of her sister’s life that she’d missed. 

They remained silent as they made their way out to the parking lot. “Do you guys know where the restaurant is?” Alex asked. 

“I know,” Kara said. “I’ll ride with mom over there.”

“Alright, we’ll see you there,” Alex said. “Reservation under the name of ‘Danvers’.”

“Right,” Kara said. She followed her mom over to her own car, which she’d allowed her mom to borrow for the day while Kara went to work. 

“Judging by your reaction to everything, I trust that this took you as a surprise, too,” Eliza said once they were in the car. 

“I had no idea,” Kara said with a slight shake of her head. “You know that I work closely with both of them as Supergirl. I see them practically every day. But I didn’t have the foggiest that their relationship was anything other than boss and employee. I knew that Hank trusted Alex enough to make her his second in command, but…” She trailed off and shook her head again. “I’m certain that her promotion happened before their romantic relationship started.”

“Well, I suppose that we’ll have to ask them, then.”

“You… aren’t angry?” Kara asked her mother carefully. She didn’t know how much that Hank would want for his new mother-in-law to know about himself, about how he’d been there when her husband had died. 

“My daughter is happy, and she’s so in love. I remember looking at Jeremiah like that when we were married. If there’s anything that I can tell you, both of their feelings are very much real. Although…”

“What?”

“I don’t know what language that he was speaking. But Alex obviously did. She was crying, and what he said to her must have been so very beautiful.”

“I didn’t know that he’d been teaching her,” Alex said carefully. “I’m just going to add it to my growing list of questions that I have for her.”

“Oh, but honey, you should be happy for your sister!” Eliza said a little sharply. 

“I am!” Kara protested. “But I’m also very, very confused right now. I literally had no idea!”

“Honey, you aren’t exactly a good judge of when people are in love with you,” Eliza pointed out gently. “You never know when guys are flirting with you, and need I remind you of the disaster that was Winn pining over you for years without you being any the wiser?” 

“Moooooom,” Kara whined with embarrassment. “But it’s different! It’s Alex! We share everything!”

“Obviously not this,” Eliza said and gave her daughter a pointed look. Kara huffed with annoyance. They were silent until they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, and got out. Alex and Hank were waiting for them on the front porch. 

“Perfect timing,” Hank said. The four of them walked in, and were seated promptly. 

“Okay, so how long has this been going on?” Kara asked as soon as the hostess had left them. 

The two of them exchanged a brief glance before Alex spoke. “For about two years.”

“T-two years?!” Kara choked out. “You’ve been seeing each other for two years and you never once thought to tell me?!”

“We didn’t tell anybody, so please don’t feel too bad,” Alex said to her gently. “We wanted to keep it a secret.”

“Why?” Kara asked, feeling exceptionally wounded. 

“The main reason was that we didn’t want for anybody to think that I’d slept my way into my current position,” Alex said carefully. 

“Yes, but your my sister. I would never think that you slept your way up!” Kara protested. 

“We wanted to keep it a secret from everyone,” Hank said rather darkly. 

“Well, I’m happy for you, regardless,” Eliza said with a big smile. “Any honeymoon plans? How about if you’re going to change your name?”

“I’m not going to change my name,” Alex said carefully. Kara thought that the reason for that might have been because Hank Henshaw wasn’t his real name. Even though she’d just gotten legally married to him, it wasn’t really him. And they all knew it, except for Eliza. “There are other ways to show that we love one another, and it has nothing to do with changing either of our names or giving each other jewelry.” 

“Well then, how about children?” Eliza asked with a huge smile. “I’ve always wanted to be a grandmother! Of course, the distance would be a problem… I might have to sell the house and move out closer to you girls!”

“No,” Alex said quickly at the same time that Hank said “We’re thinking about it.” Alex shot him a super dirty look. 

“No,” she repeated herself, drawing the two-word out for several seconds. 

“She’s probably more focused on her career at this point,” Kara said to her mother quickly. 

“She’s already got her career all set,” Eliza said with a frown. “She could take some time off to have some kids. Jerimiah and Hank junior!”

“Kim and Tania,” Hank said with a sad smile. 

“Oh, so you’ve given this some thought?” Eliza asked him. 

“So, what about a honeymoon?” Kara asked, trying to drive the conversation away from children. 

“We’re planning to take a week off from work. We’ll drive down to San Franscisco to see the sights, do some of the touristy stuff…” Hank said as he looked over to his wife. 

“Just a week for a honeymoon?”

“Our job is very important, and I’m taking my second in command with me,” Hank said with a slight chuckle. “We expect to be called no less than once a day with emergencies. But we know that Kara will keep everybody busy until we can get back.”

“Damn right I will! I won’t let them make you return from your honeymoon early!” Kara exclaimed. 

* * *

They spoke casually about their future plans, about their relationship, their engagement throughout lunch. 

“I should get back to the office,” Kara said as she put her napkin down. “I’ve been gone long enough. I’ve gotten so many messages from Winn asking where I am, because apparently, everything falls apart when I’m not there.”

“Alright, I’ll take you back to the office,” Eliza said. “Here, lunch is on me, guys.” She pulled a credit card out from her wallet and handed it to her biological daughter. Then, the two of them left the restaurant, leaving Hank and Alex alone. 

“That went well, I thought,” Hank said. “Your mother didn’t freak out like you were afraid she could. She seemed legitimately happy for us.”

“Yes,” Alex said carefully. “But I am worried about Kara, though. I’m worried that mom kept her in check just now.”

“What are you going to do about her?” Hank asked as he signaled for the waiter to bring the check. 

“I think that time would be a good idea,” Alex said with a slight nod of her head. The waiter came over with their check, and Hank handed him Eliza’s credit card. “She seemed more upset that we didn’t tell her. We’ve always been pretty close, and this is a pretty huge thing.”

“She did seem pretty upset that she couldn’t throw you a bachelorette party,” Hank pointed out. 

“And yet another reason why I’m glad that I didn’t tell her, because I don’t want to do any of that stuff!” Alex protested. 

The waiter came back with the receipt and the credit card. Alex scrawled her mom’s name, and they slid out from the booth. As they left the restaurant, Hank took Alex’s hand and laced their fingers together. He loved that they were able to do that now. 

They’d agreed that they wouldn’t hide their relationship anymore, now that they’d gotten married, but they wouldn’t exactly announce it to the entire DEO, either. 

They paused just outside the door of the restaurant and turned to one another. 

“So, Mrs. J’onzz,” he said to her as a huge smile crept over his face. 

Alex struggled to give him an annoyed look, but failed because she was laughing too hard. “Yes, Mr. J’onzz?” she finally asked with all seriousness. 

“I do believe that we were just married. What would you like to do?”

“Hmm…” Alex said as she tapped her chin with a finger. She offered him a coy smile. “Carry me across the threshold of your apartment?”

“I can do that,” Hank said quietly. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. “Mrs. J’onzz.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and/or a review!


End file.
